On My Birthday, Stupid?
by Whybe123
Summary: "You couldn't have picked another day? You just had to do all of this stupid shit on my birthday?" I scolded. The Boss just smiled like the jackass she was. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this." She whispered bitterly. (fem!bossxKinzie) (rated for violence and later suggestive themes)


I was deep into a line of code, my fingers starting to ache after typing nonstop for about three hours, when a shrill ringing brought my attention off my laptop. Clicking the button of my earpiece swiftly, I returned to my laptop and muttered a cold, "What is it?" into the mic.

"Oh and a nice, bright, shiny hello to you too, sunshine." It was the boss, her sarcastically cheery tone flooding my ear. I felt my heart tighten slightly.

"Sorry. What's up, Boss?"

"You wanna go out to Smiling Jack's for breakfast, Kinz?" The boss asked.

"Uh, I mean, sure...I guess." I answered, letting myself wander from the screen for a moment to fix my pony-tail. "When?"

"Can I come pick you up now?"

"As long as it's not on a motorcycle, I just fixed my hair."

"Haha, alright. VTOL then?"

"Boss-"

"I'm playin'. I'll be over in ten."

"Alright." I breathed and hung up. I checked the charge on my laptop; it was getting low.

"Damn, there's no outlets in Jack's..." I mumbled to myself. I got up and sprinted to the charger for my laptop and hooked it up- it could get a little juice before I had to go. I wondered why the Boss suddenly decided to take me out. Maybe it was a holiday or something? I had no clue what day it was, I'd been holed up for at least a month or two. Shrugging off my FBI jacket for a moment, I changed my clothes and made sure I was presentable. Not like it mattered much since I put my jacket right back on. It's like a security blanket. I feel slightly less afraid of social interactions with it on; I can hardly function without it. It's also a constant reminder of the way Matt Miller fucked up my - well - everything.

The rumbling sound of the garage door opening and a car groaning inside my lair woke me from my reverie. Snatching up my laptop, I jogged down the back staircase and out to where a purple Saint's Criminal was pulled in. The passenger side window rolled down, showing the boss waiting inside. She was dressed much nicer than usual.

"Hey, cutie." Boss grinned slyly. My cheeks stung at the sight of her wolfish smile.

"Hey, boss." I grumbled back and clambered inside. The Boss' hard rock, platinum blonde hair was sleek and well maintained, unlike usual when it was a wild mane. Instead of her music junkie shirt and headphones and loose saint's jeans, the Boss was in a nice black suit with new dress shoes; there must've been a good reason.

"Boss, you look...good. What's the occasion?"

"Two things, Kinzie." The boss began excitedly, her bright green cat eyes glistening. "One, this is my little brother."

The boss jerked her thumb to the back seat. I turned and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw a burly young man sitting in the back. He had the same blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin, and plethora of greyish brotherhood tattoos the boss had. He even had a little mole under his right eye, the boss had one under her left. He looked up at me with puppy-dog eyes and waved, giving me a quiet 'hello'.

"Hi, you scared the shit out of me." I said. "I'm Kinzie."

"You can call me Little B. I already know about you, Kinzie; She won't shut up about you." The Boss's brother said and chuckled at his older sister. She turned and glared at him, holding up one of her pistols.

"The fact that you're my brother does not mean I won't shoot your knees in." Boss growled. She turned back to me and put on her smile again. "The second thing was - well - you'll see when we get to Jack's."

I sighed and held my laptop close to my chest.

"You know I hate surprises. Especially ones that I wasn't able to find out about earlier." I groaned while the Boss pulled out of the warehouse. "How did you manage to sneak something past me?"

"You've been vegetating for, like, two months Kinz. You become less and less observant as you go on."

"That isn't true, that can't be true, I keep tabs on everything - _everything." _

"You're right. It was a last minute plan, I put it all together while I was picking Little B up from the airport yesterday, haha."

"Honestly, that makes me more worried."

* * *

><p>Boss pulled into the parking lot of Smiling Jack's, I recognized a few other gaudy Saints vehicles were also pulled in.<p>

"What's going on, Boss?" I asked. She didn't answer and just smiled devilishly in my direction.

"Little B, get the stuff out of the trunk." Boss instructed her little brother. He nodded and grunted quietly, he leapt out of the car and pulled a few large boxes from the trunk. He sprinted inside with the boxes, leaving the Boss and me in the car; she was still grinning stupidly and it was beginning to piss me off.

"Boss, what the hell is going on?"

"Kinz, do you know what day it is today?" She answered me with a question, one of my many pet peeves.

"No." I rolled my eyes.

"Kinzie, baby, it's your birthday." The boss almost giggled. I shook my head slightly and blinked fairly slow, trying to process how I could miss _my birthday_.

"N...No it's - it's nowhere near my -"

"Oh really?" The boss held up her cell phone, the date of my birth blaring in my face. "Happy birthday, Kinz."

I was at a loss, I felt so insecure; I hadn't been paying enough attention to the outside world (not that I cared much for it) and I hadn't even been taking time to tend to myself. But, The Boss had payed attention. She cared enough to think about _me. No one ever thought about_ _me_. Maybe Oleg, but he wasn't the one who did this...The Boss was smiling again, her hand went to my cheek and I felt her thumb brush under my eye.

"Are you okay? You're crying."

I gasped slightly and vigorously wiped my face with the sleeve of my jacket.

"I'm fine - Just - I'm fine." I bit. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Yeah, sure." She said softly. We clambered out of the car and walked towards the front entrance, the Boss' fingers entangled in mine. I went to pull away, but instead I let her hold my hand. In fact, I squeezed her palm gently in return. She chuckled and opened the front door for me. I walked in and saw the crew standing around inside. Oleg, Pierce, Shaundi, Zimos, and even Angel all showed up.

"Happy birthday, Kinzie!" All of them cheered, I found myself smiling.

"Wow..Thanks, you guys." I breathed in surprise. All of them beamed back and started to pull me towards my usual table, it was littered with wrapped gifts and a cake in the shape of a closed laptop (which I admit was pretty clever).

Most of the gifts were new tech that had come out recently and a substantial amount of pot which I did not expect but accepted gratefully; I was starting to run low. Jack didn't seem too bothered by the contraband, he just asked that we waited until we left to blaze up. The Boss was pretty quiet for the majority of the party. She stood near the bar with Little B and whispered nearly the whole time. And each time I looked up, she was looking at me, but then she'd turn away to continue speaking with her brother. It was a little weird for the boss' brother to just show up all of a sudden. She had mentioned him in the past but never said anything about him coming over. Not to me at least.

The party began to wind down and the Saints had to leave to do some drug runs and snatch jobs. In the end, it was just the Boss and I. And her brother who loomed awkwardly in the background.

"Little B, do you want a ride to HQ?" Boss asked her brother, whom of which was seated at the bar talking to Jack. He shook his head and gave no further reply.

"Alright. I'm going to take the birthday girl home." The Boss said, beaming at me. She's been smiling at me all day. It was...unnerving.

"Stop looking at me like that." I hissed as we walked outside. The boss seemed fairly unaffected by my attitude.

"Why?"

"It's annoying and weird."

"But that's in my job description, baby." She fucking smiled and held open the car door for me.

"Boss,_ stop_." I was shouting now, the Boss seemed confused.

"What the hell am I doing?"

"You're being a fucking asshole!"

"How the fuck am_ I_ being an asshole?!" Boss slammed the car door and took a few long strides towards me, I didn't back down when she began to shout in my face. "I did all of this for you because_ I fucking care about you, Kinzie_! No one else would've done this!"

"I didn't _want_ this in the first place!"

"Why can't you just be grateful you have people who care about you so much, even if we don't see you for months at a time?!"

"I never asked for that either, you have no reason to do any of this shit!"

"Kinzie, I did this because _I fucking love you_ and all I want is to _at least_ pretend for a _fucking minute_ that you give the smallest shit about me and the Saints! Can you just give me that_ one damn minute?!" _

I felt my jaw drop and my chest tighten.

"Y-you what now?" I stuttered. The Boss looked so defeated now, her shoulders sunk down and her stern brow softened. A quiet drizzle began to rain down on us.

"I said..." I could barely hear her over the deluge. "I said I love you, Kinzie."

I don't know what thoughts shot through my head at that moment, all I know is I acted on the one that was strongest.

"I'm sorry Kinz-" The boss began.

"Shut the fuck up." I interrupted, pushing her against the side of the car. "You talk too much."

Pure impulse sent my lips crashing into hers. The Boss jumped slightly but slowly sunk into the kiss, moaning softly. I felt her hands run through my hair and down my back. The Boss, being as tall as she was, gained dominance over me; which I did not appreciate but let it happen. It was my turn to be pressed against the side of the car, the Boss kissed harder, she bit my lip; I felt a heat burn throughout my entire body when all of it suddenly came to an end. Someone shouted, I don't know what they said but I could tell they were upset. Boss pulled away, her eyes focused on her brother; he'd came outside and saw us kissing against the car. Guessing by his expression, he wasn't too happy.

"B, why are you out here?!" Boss shouted defensively.

"Why the fuck are you kissing _her?!"_ Little B retaliated.

"I told you," The Boss Stood firmly, her hands clenched at her sides. _"I'm not confused. I love this girl."_

Little B shook his head slightly and stood with his hands on his hips. He bit his lip. Closing his vibrant green eyes with a sigh, he turned and walked off down the street.

"B where are you going?! B!" Boss called after him, he ignored her and quickened his pace away from us. The Boss took in a deep shaky breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. _"Stephen!"_

Little B stopped in his tracks and faced us once more, his face looked betrayed.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Little B shouted. "You're not mom, you don't get to call me by name; especially not here!"

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want-"

"Like chase after girls?!"

"You wanna fight?! Get your ass over here!" Boss drew her pistol and threw it to the ground, she held up her fists and continued shouting obscenities at her brother. He held up his hands in surrender.

"I don't want to fight you, J-"

_"Don't you fucking dare say my name!"_ Boss screamed.

"What gave you the right to say mine?!" Little B shouted back.

"You know what, get the hell out of my city! I want you gone!" Boss had had enough, picking up her gun and pointing towards her brother. Little B drew his own gun.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Watch me!"

They stood, guns pointed at one and other, unmoving. The Boss could die right here, right in front of me, by her own brother. Or the Boss' brother could die, by her hands. Either event would change the Saints' reputation and it certainly wouldn't be for the better.

Saints above all else. That's what we've been taught.

"Boss put the gun dow-"

**_*BANG* _**

**_*BANG* _**

**_*BANG* _**

**_*BANG*_**


End file.
